Blood and Roses An Ouran FanFic
by emogirllikes-ANIME
Summary: What happens when Mori finds the perfect love intrest- then finds out that Tamaki has a crush as well? Will the new girl be entered into the host club as a new host,just for girls who likes girls? What happens then? You'll have to read to find out!


Hello there, my loves! Its Raqqi here and I would like to introduce you to my latest story, Blood and Roses. *It's an Ouran FanFic, EEEP!* This contains one OC, unless you people would suggest another…? *Just sayin'…* OKAY! Let's do this thing.

*READY?*

*SET?*

*GO!*

~Chapter One: The Good, the Bad, and The Narcissistic.

It was my first day of school at Ouran academy. The pink school loomed strangely over me, like a haunted mansion that got painted by a little girl. I had to remind myself over and over: I am Amaya Sasaki, daughter of Akiko Sasaki, world-famous author and renowned psychologist. I _belonged_ here.

At least, I _thought_ I belonged here.

Either way, I was here, in my ridiculously tight yellow dress (It wasn't a problem for me, as much as a hindrance, because I hate yellow. Plus, even without the dress, I'm really skinny, anyways. So… yeah.), with my strange brown loafers, and I would have to deal with it, because if I didn't Mama and Papa would throw a fit even bigger than one of Rini's when she lost one of her toys. So I sighed, got up, and started walking towards the school.

It was a somewhat hellish day, seeing as though I was starting as a second year, in the middle of the year. Good thing I was as disgustingly rich as everybody else, rather I be poor and looked down upon and have to join some ridiculous club and make a name for myself just by being cute as hell. *Cough: HARUHI! But no, I love her, I just wanted to make a joke about it… hehheh.* Personally, I hate being rich; fawned upon by everyone you know that isn't, given whatever you want, whenever you want, and not having to do a single thing, and the worst of all: _bodyguards_. Nosy, over-protective, and never letting you go out past ten o'clock because "that's when the creeps come out", according to Bard, my own personal 'big brother'. I was snapped out of my mental reverie when a guy bumped into me in the empty hallway. "Sorry." He grunted, low, his voice making my heart speed up twenty-fold. He had stumbled a bit, my lack of body weight barely affecting him. But he stumbled enough for me to look, and therefore, form a huge, rip-your-heart-out, blush-like-you-covered-your-face-in-red-powder crush. He was tall, muscled, and handsome. His hair was jet-black, a bit lighter than my own, and his jacket hung open. "Uhm. Hi." He grunted at me, eyes wide, like he was shocked at my 'sudden' appearance. "Hello." I whispered back. "I'm Morinozuka. You're that new second-year, aren't you?" I nodded, his voice making me want to swim in chocolate (even though that's totally disgusting and I would never actually do it… bleh.). "Yeah. My names—?" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "Your name is Amaya Sasaki. I know; Tamaki's been fawning about how cute you are all through club." He said, smiling and running a hand through his hair. "Oh. Uh, isn't Tamaki that strange, tall, blonde guy?" Morinozuka laughed at my description of Tamaki-san. "Yeah. Exactly." I smiled my most stunning smile at him. He blushed a little. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Morinozuka." I said, turning a little and taking a few steps away. But I felt his hand come down on my shoulder, and turn me around. "Wait." I cocked my head to the side a little, confused. "You can call me Mori." I smiled. "Okay, _Mori_-senpai." He smiled and let me go. I waved again, this time a little more energetic, turned, and ran down the hallway.

{TWO HOURS LATER! LOCATION: AMAYA'S ROOM!}

"Ama-chan? Are you in here?" Bard's voice floated through my door. I had changed out of that dress, and was currently playing dress up with the new clothes that had arrived that day. "Yeah, but I'm changing, so you might not want to come in!" I called back, throwing a strapless black shirt onto the _wear later_ pile, leaving myself in a black, lacey bra, black skinny jeans, and barefoot. I took this time to survey my actual appearance. My legs were long, for a girl who was just 5'6'', and I was almost unnaturally thin. I had next to no breasts, but I wasn't exactly flat. I was a comfortable C-cup. Just right, for my size. The ebony mass that I called hair fell to nearly mid-back, and was naturally straight, thank god. My eyes were my strangest part: bright green, with a layer of teal on the outside. Pretty, but strange enough that people often labeled me as the 'witch girl'. Bard was yelling at my door. "AMA-CHAN? ARE YOU STILL THERE? AMA-CHAAAAAAN!" He was banging on my door like a mad man. "Whoa, whoa, Bard. Calm down." I called back, and the banging instantly ceased. I grabbed the said strapless shirt, pulled it on, and dashed across the room to my door. The wood was splitting. Sighing, I yanked open the door to a bald, white man in a suit and sunglasses. A.K.A., Bard Masterson. "What's up?" I asked, smiling up at him. "There's a guy here. Says his name is Morinozuka, and that you two are friends at school." Instantly, my heart pounded and my palms started sweating. "What is it, Ama-chan? This guy give you trouble at your school?" He asked, instantly protective of me. "No, no, nothing like that!" I said, flapping my hands and shifting from one foot to the other. He shook his head. "Teenage girls… never understood 'em… Anyways, he says to hurry up if you're gonna go to the movie." I nodded, grabbed my favorite pair of combat boots, and proceeded to tug them on as I ran down the stairs and through the door. I was a bit of a mess, with no makeup, and my outfit thrown together without even knowing if it looked good or not, but when I saw Mori leaning against the doorway, and the way his eyes lit up and a lazy grin crept across his face when I came into sight, I instantly felt… gorgeous. "Hey! I didn't know we had movie plans…?" I asked him, as he led me outside to a waiting car. Mori smiled. "Last minute thing. Hey, if you don't want to go…" I cut him off in an instant. "No, I want to go, it's just… how did you get my address?" I asked, shaking my head wildly. He sighed. "I have my sources." And then we were at the car. Mori opened the door to the passenger seat for me, like a true gentleman, then helped me in and buckled my seatbelt like I was his kid sister. The way he leaned across my made me blush like an idiot, then want to slap myself for being one. After that, he slipped into the driver's side and turned on the car.

Damn, was he a reckless driver.

I was constantly clinging onto the safety thing hanging from the roof of the car, yelling, "Watch out, you're gonna hit someone!" He just laughed and continued driving until we got to the cinema. By that time, I was out of breath and terrified that someone was going to get arrested. "Hey, you gonna get out, or what?" He asked playfully, his hand extended through the open doorway. I nodded and smiled nervously, unbuckling my seatbelt and taking his hand. It took me a minute to realize we were still holding hands as we walked into the show. I couldn't help but blush. Just a little.

For a minute, everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
